


Dirty Little Secret

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku has a secret, or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

Sitting behind Sanzo day after day was becoming pure torture for Goku. And right now, the rumble of the road vibrating his body accentuated the arousal that was growing by the minute. Goku longed to reach out and touch his forbidden sun. When he closed his eyes images of Sanzo in various states of undress assaulted him.

It had been like this for weeks, ever since Hakkai had had "the talk" with Goku. It had been very clinical, as these things were wont to be when Hakkai was charged with something, though Goku had been relieved that it had been him rather than Gojyo who he'd gone to to discuss the proverbial 'birds and the bees'. It had been a long overdue conversation, but how was Hakkai to have known that? Goku had been fastidious about hiding his masturbating from the others all along. But now that what he did had a name, and Hakkai had even encouraged him to use _imagery_, things were getting out of control. Now Goku couldn't _stop_ thinking about Sanzo, or rather all the things he wanted to do _with_ Sanzo.

"Hakkai, stop the Jeep, I gotta _go_!" He called out urgently. He felt the deceleration immediately as Hakkai eased up on the gas.

"What do you have a bun in the oven, or something?" Gojyo grumbled. They'd already made two stops during the day to accommodate Goku's 'bathroom' breaks.

"Huh?" Wide-eyed, Goku looked at Gojyo.

"You always need ta piss lately, just like a pregnant woman," Gojyo snickered.

"I wouldn't if ya didn't hog the bathroom all morning!" Goku countered.

"Hey, not my problem, monkey, I gotta look good for the ladies, something you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, that's right," Goku grinned, "I forgot, you need all the time ya can get ta be 'presentable'."

"Big word for a _chibi_ chimp," Gojyo rumbled, "betcha can't spell it."

"I-T and I'm not a chimp, you stupid kappa." Goku stuck out his tongue at Gojyo.

_Click._

Sanzo turned and leveled his gun in the general direction of the back seat.

"Stop jawing, you stupid monkey and go take your piss before I put a hole in you. Then we won't need to stop anymore."

Goku needed no more coaxing. He shot out of the back seat in a flash and disappeared into a thicket of trees.

Sanzo waited for a few minutes, the silence of the three companions broken by the idle sound of insects buzzing and birds chirping all about them, as oppressive as the heat that descended upon them in the clearing they sat in, waiting for Goku to return.

"He must have gotten lost, I'll go find him," he said finally, casting a sidelong glance at Hakkai. The tall brunet only returned his comment with an enigmatic smile.

"Yeah, we don't want to delay this little jitney any more than necessary. Ya gonna help him wipe his ass, baldie?" Gojyo piped up. The kid deserved some privacy; it was obvious to the hanyou that he was taking a dump.

"Do you want to die today?" Sanzo retorted. Sweat was pouring off of him. He climbed out of Jeep, his robes damp with it, his silk tank clinging to his body. He had to admit going after Goku was better than sitting in the beating sun. Catching him in the act though, would be icing on the cake.

By the time he made it into the shadows of the tall trees Sanzo was hard as a rock. He let his monk's robes fall to his waist, the cooler air a relief to his heated body. He knew from earlier experiences Goku wouldn't have strayed too far; he'd be looking for privacy rather than putting distance between himself and the _ikkou_. The sound of a gentle stream trickling caught Sanzo's attention and he crept silently through the underbrush. He didn't want to alert his quarry to his presence, and when he caught a flash of gold he ducked low. He found Goku in a secluded glen created by the canopy of a banyan tree -- his face obscured by the low-hanging foliage -- but that wasn't what Sanzo was most interested in, anyway.

Goku's pants were pooled around his boots, and his shirt had been hiked up to his shoulders. A calloused hand was working over his darkened, tumescent cock in slow strokes, each one punctuated with a slight undulation of his hips as he thrust into his palm. His other hand caressed over the smooth planes of his stomach, the gentle rise that marked his ribcage, his fingers searching for a dusky nipple to pinch before seeking out its twin. A soft moan carried on the breeze. Sanzo stroked himself through his jeans, and then carefully undid the buttons to his fly. Soon, he held his own erection in hand and was pumping along in tandem. He bit his lip to prevent any sounds from escaping as he watched Goku jacking off with utter abandon.

It wasn't long before he felt his arousal uncoiling low in his belly. He kept his eyes pinned to Goku's hand, watching the way his wrist now twisted as he thumbed over his glistening head. Sanzo imagined the tang of Goku's essence on his tongue, and the first pulses of his climax sent seed spattering the dusty forest floor. He continued to stroke himself, the pace quickening as he heard Goku moan. His movements slowed and Sanzo watched the blossom of come ribbon in front of the other man. He followed suit, striping the ground in front of him.

Goku leaned against the wide trunk of the tree, his head lolling back, basking in the bliss of his orgasm. Sanzo quickly composed himself and waited. When he saw that Goku was redressing, he began to surge forward.

"Oi, Monkey! What the hell happened, did you fall in?" he called out stridently.

He heard the exasperation in Goku's reply. "Geez, Sanzo! Can't a guy get any privacy around here? It's bad enough I gotta share everything with the kappa!"

Sanzo strode into the clearing, a smile tugging at his lips as Goku hurriedly came forward to meet him, obscuring the evidence of his spend.

"Everything?" He raised a questioning brow.

Goku blushed tellingly. "Well, a room, the back seat, the bathroom -- he's always on top of me!"

Sanzo gazed at him appraisingly for a moment before speaking. "I'll make a deal with you. Next inn we get to, you can bunk with me," he offered.

Goku grinned a brilliant smile.

"But don't get any ideas," Sanzo called over his shoulder as he turned to trek back to the Jeep. He heard Goku's footsteps fall in behind him, and allowed himself a private smile. He'd be giving the monkey enough of his own.


End file.
